


Boys in Uniform

by Smushed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempted arrest, Blood, CrimeLord!Crowley, Guns, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Predicament Bondage, Sex, Wrestling, crowstiel, officer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Darling." The coarse cockney accent was soothing as it was menacing. "Put. The gun down." The thin lips had spread into a slim smile "Or you will regret it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, AU idea I've had. It's not rape, Cas enjoys it but refuses to admit it at first sorta thing. Just wanted to throw that out there but put the warnings up anyway, I didn't want to upset anybody. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment I am really unsure about this one it always means a lot to receive feedback. <3 Thanks so much.

"Hello, Darling." The coarse cockney accent was soothing as it was menacing. "Put. The gun down." The thin lips had spread into a slim smile "Or you will regret it." Dark eyebrows raised, head tilted as he adjusted his expensive suit blazer cuffs before leaning on his elbows and steepling his fingers under his chin. Infamous brow, creased with amusement. That smug fuck.

Castiel's handgun lowered shaking slightly, he had worked his entire career to get to this point. Clawed his way up from petty criminals and domestics, he had been chasing this notorious and dangerous older man for years. He was the most feared, the one with the most connections and only Castiel was unafraid of pursuing him, the only one courageous enough to take him down. Guess that's what happens when you have nothing to lose.

"Well done!" Crowley sang, his hands came together in three claps, some sort of applause. "You've done well." The crime lord stood up, "considering you've been fucking with the King of Hell." King of Hell. Castiel scoffed, what kind of nickname is that? It fit nicely, a pompous prick who reigns over the vermin. Crowley stepped from behind the table, skipping over his body guard (taking great care to avoid the blood, can't muddy those expensive shoes) until he was about one foot in front of Castiel who raised his gun again, eyes narrowed and lips pouted. Crowley moved his hands up, palms outwards in the don't-shoot-me position, but his facial expression was mocking. 

"Do not try anything funny, Crowley." Castiel's voice was deep and growled under his throat, angry to match his dark furrowed brow and pout. Crowley chuckled as he, with surprising speed, kicked the gun out of Castiel's hand, it flew across the room. "Oops." Crowley's smile cracked even wider if that was possible, white teeth glinting shark like but Castiel's first instinct upon losing his gun was to hit the bastard in the side of the head. It knocked Crowley down, and Castiel pinned him with a knee and the wrists with his hands.

Crowley's nose dripped blood, his tongue grazed the stream so he could taste the metallic warmth. A laugh tickled his throat. Castiel's head tilted, "What?" But Crowley's laugh grew. "What?!" Castiel yelled, but the cackling started to echo around the room. "What! What are you laughing at?!" Castiel's anger made him grab Crowley by the lapels of his suit, releasing the wrists from the ground as he did, he pulled the criminal up grasping the material carelessly, his fury crumpled his brow. Crowley's hand was now free to throw a punch to his jaw.

Castiel must have blacked out for a moment because suddenly he was being straddled and the roles were reversed as Crowley was pinning his wrists down, his face an inch away from Cas's, his eyes scrolling up and down the officer's face. "I love a man in uniform." He chimed, but Cas spat (it was blood, maybe Crowley hit him harder than he'd ever admit). Crowley faked a gasp before crouching down. "Tut tut, Love." He whispered, he wasn't stupid with fury to make the mistake that the rookie did. He smeared the blood off of his stubbled cheek against Castiel's scruff. Castiel had tossed his head to the left, eyes scrunched with annoyance. 

"I think you need punishing, don't you darling? All that pent up anger, frustration..." His voice was gentle, but that threatening undertone lay there. Castiel was breathing intensely through clenched teeth causing him to hiss. "Do you see what I mean?" 

"No, I do not. Let me _go_." Castiel demanded, trying to shuffle from beneath him. 

"Ah, ah, ah. I have a better idea, Darling. I need to teach you a lesson. You can't come fucking with the King of Hell. He'll fuck you first." Castiel's frown intensified, questions under his flickering irises. What was he planning? Before Cas could make sense of the situation, lips were against his pouted ones, rough stubble scratching against his. What? What?

Castiel's reaction was slow (must have been that concrete smacking the back of his skull when he was knocked down) and he didn't notice Crowley stealing his cuffs from his trousers before it was snapped around his wrist, the chain looped behind a desk leg and then clapped on the other. 

Castiel yelled in frustration, an angry gutteral shout. He was beyond perfect at his job but why did it have to be now that he made all his mistakes? Slamming his head to the ground once more, almost punishing himself, he tossed his face to the side. His chest rising and falling trying to gain some sort of self control.

Now Crowley's hands were free, a finger and thumb tilted the officer's square chin sharply to face him. That smug smile. Cas grimaced "Now what?" He sneered.

"If you keep that attitude up, I'll make it painful." Crowley chided, holding his hands up again as if to say it wouldn't be his fault, it was imperative.

"You will make _what_ painful?" Cas raised his head off the ground, glaring with eyes like daggers at Crowley, as though he could stab him if he stared hard enough.

"You'll See."

" _Bite_ me." Cas seethed.

"Is that a challenge, Love?" Crowley suddenly pushed Castiel's face to the right, pressing the officers face against the floor, he sank his teeth down onto the soft flesh, biting hard until he could taste fresh blood. Castiel's mouth was agape with the shock before he bared his teeth in pain and cried outwards, the adrenaline making him shake his cuffed wrists towards Crowley trying to reach him. When that failed his legs kicked. Crowley sat up, bloody lipped and teeth newly discoloured with the red liquid, seen by that sly smile. Castiel was now perspiring with his tireless effort to get from under Crowley, beads of sweat decorating his temples.

"You _ASS-_ " he began face scrunched animalistically, like an angry dog and at the moue of the letter 's' Crowley had caught the lips, pressing the blood back to onto them and smearing his slick tongue against the reluctant one. The taste of iron invaded Cas's taste buds and he tried to kick even harder, his insides were twisting with the unforeseen connection. Crowley continued, his lips were surprisingly soft for someone whose smile seems so stiff, Cas's cheeks started to ache so he relaxed his mouth from it's stiff objection. Crowley's kisses became more desperate, panting into Cas's mouth as his hand stroked the stubble and the other fisted his hair, the feeling of the older man gradually beginning to grind into Castiel's crotch made him uncertain. Cautiously he began to numb, his anger seeped into a strange fervor with every kiss that Crowley gave. Cas's lips began to reciprocate the fiery tongue.

Out of Castiel's entire career he never imagined that he would be having the integrity literally sucked out of him by the biggest criminal to walk the Earth, but at this moment in time, the Earth slipped away and it was just Crowley kissing him with such lust and enthusiasm that his stomach had melted. When the retaliation began, Crowley groaned and Cas felt the criminal smile, Cas growing more excitable with annoyance and a strange desire. He can't remember the last time he ever had anybody this close to him, never mind someone kissing him like the world was about to end. His cuffs clinked against the wood of the leg as their lips mashed together, tongues swiping, their breathing was the only thing Cas could hear. 

Crowley began to unbutton Castiel's navy shirt, Cas wriggled violently, the idea of this man going further made him revert back to his animalistic anger. Crowley sat up, his weight pressing down on Cas's new hardness, he raised his brow in disapproval and instead of doing it the _nice_ way he ripped the shirt from the collar, all the buttons flew and clacked around the room. 

"Crowley-!" He began but the criminal was upon his mouth, Crowley bit hard on Cas's lower lip and then licked it in contradiction and hands slid down the exposed flesh from the collar bones down to the chest and abdominal, fingers flexed in the fine hairs as they passed. Cas's growl from the bite turned into a hitched groan as the hands traveled and were now at his hips, lifting them and grinding them against his mutual erection. "-Oh _God_." Cas accidentally whimpered, his back arched, causing the skin to stretch around the muscles and enhance them. A dew of sweat glistened in the dim light of the room, Crowley moved back to the bite he had left at the neck and kissed it (a small apology) printing lip-marks of blood down the officer's chest and into his navel, hands unbuckling and unbuttoning and unzipping as he went. Castiel's arms above his head made him feel helpless, but it somehow magnified his want for what was about to happen. He couldn't stop it, and at this point, he didn't want to. Crowley had pulled off his pants and boxers, the exposed skin sent a chill up Cas's spine that hardened his nipples further, his erection twitched. Crowley couldn't resist licking the erect tissue of the pink nipple, his hands stroked gently with his fingers parted, ten streaks of soft touches ran down Cas's sides and thighs before they moved inwards and stopped at the inner thigh on Cas's groin. The panting was loud now, the odd one an unintentional whine of confusion from the officer. Crowley slid his (fully clothed) body down (purposely grinding against Cas, the friction made him gasp). "Fuck..." Cas tossed his head in a turmoil of shame, overwhelming sensations and sheer desperate lust.

"I'll take care of you, Love." That cockney accent was no longer soothing and menacing but a growl of desire, Castiel could feel the seductive notion of the accent so foreign in his ears. The lack of the 'r' sound, the way the 'o' was an 'a', to Cas in this moment it wasn't even English, he was too busy battling with his body trying to figure out how to handle these sensations before it was too late, but it was too late, Crowley had already let his slippery tongue slide up Cas's shaft. His back arched more before his shoulders fell down to the concrete again, his hips bucked, Crowley decided to reward him for his enthusiasm and wet his lips before closing them around the top and taking him down as much as he could. "Oh _God_ , oh _FUCK_ " Cas's mouth managed to word in whispers between hisses and his face was scrunched with struggle to control himself. Crowley suddenly stopped. 

"Not. Yet." He warned. ( _'Oh that pompous PRICK, NO!'_ Cas thought.) His head fell in irritation, Crowley pushed his fingers into Cas's mouth, who bit them at first but Crowley clawed his thighs in disapproval making him jerk, so he sucked on them instead. Crowley then took his newly slick fingers and slipped them past Cas's throbbing cock and grazed the perineum before he circled.

"Wh-" Cas began, cut off once more as a finger slipped in, Cas tried to grasp something but all his hands could reach was the table leg he was tied to. His knuckles whitened as Crowley moved inside of him, it was a strange sensation to bare, his virgin flesh tight. "Relax." Crowley soothed, so Cas tried, he let his hips sink, his shoulders loosen up and his breathing calm, another finger slipped in. Cas's body fought to tense again but he suppressed it attempting to find comfort in the intrusion but then Crowley circled and scissored slightly, Cas wriggled but then Crowley found it, the G-spot and it would be rude if Cas didn't at this point cry out - "P-please, fuck."

Crowley laughed but it was background noise now, Cas was absorbed in his own emotions and sensations. His skin was burning, his body was tingling he was building and falling, building and falling. Crowley pulled out for a moment and Cas's eyebrows turned upwards and lips parted in deprivation, catching up with his breathing he was settling back to the ground after his body had been twisting but Crowley had already unzipped his own trousers and positioned himself at Castiel's entrance (a lubricated condom already on, so quick or does time work differently now?) Cas shuffled towards Crowley in response, his restricted hands grabbing at the air. Crowley slammed into the officer, no warning, and his moan erupted all the quiet shufflings. The crime lord lifted Cas's legs up from behind the knee and began to pick up a rhythm. The disgruntled and incoherent sounds that escaped Cas were relentless and shameless, growing louder as the g-spot was massaged by the head of the criminal's cock, Crowley released one leg to begin touching Cas at the same time. He was a generous lover, at least. Their movements picked up, Cas being pounded into, his cock being stroked and lubricated by his own precum. It was happening and soon, Castiel's head tossed from right to left, trying to contain himself but it was too late, it flooded him, reached the peak and he shuddered as he came. Pulses of his orgasm splashed his stomach as Crowley finished soon after, who collapsed (regardless of the white puddle) onto Castiel's chest.

***

Castiel woke up the next day and winced as he sat up on his bed. He hung his head and murmured _"What the fuck."_ before the memories flooded back to greet him with his morning erection.


End file.
